


A Drunken night out

by MissMangle



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), IT - Stephen King, Undertale (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Frosting Spatula, Hairbrush, Handspanking, Large Paddle, M/MMFF, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Graphic Violence, Plastic Hairbrush, Ratten Cane, belt, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangle/pseuds/MissMangle
Summary: WHY did I decide to do this thanks to some stupid vote thing on Discord!? Whyyyy?





	A Drunken night out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merilaux_the_trashwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilaux_the_trashwriter/gifts).



It was like every other Friday night, Mangle went out in the city with some of his friends. Mangle had tagged up Merilaux, Huffy, Alex, and Mettaton. Although Mangle was hesitant to invite Mettaton, he still invited him anyway.

It was Friday the 13th, and Mangle wanted to do something special. So, what do they do?  
They went out to a nightclub, called Club 444, in the 5th district of New Lumos.   
"I think I picked a great place for today, what do y'all think?" asked Mangle.  
"I think it's splendid, darling!!" replied Mettaton with vigor.  
"Ehhh, I like it. I think it's ok." mumbled Alex to himself.  
"Uhm, is something wrong Alex?" asked Merilaux.  
"Nah, I'm fine. Just really tired."  
"Our waitress is coming back with a different menu!" Huffy interjected excitedly.  
* _Ahem_ * Their waitress was actually Pennywise  crossdressing in a Lolita dress with excessive makeup on his face.  
"Hello my beauties, I have an alcohol menu if anyone wants it!!" Pennywise exclaimed in a overly nice girly tone.  
"Yeahhhno, we don't need any. Sorry." Said Alex.  
Mettaton cutted in, "Oh YES DARLING! A THOUSAND TIMES YESSS!!!" he screamed out.  
"Here you go my dearies." Pennywise said as he gave the menu to Mettaton.  
Mangle got himself a bottle of Sake, Merilaux managed to get several bottles of red wine, Huffy got some boozy Oreos to play it safe, Alex only got a can of beer ale to digest his meal. Mettaton... I don't even want to go there.  
King Dice brought them their drinks, and boy oh boy, they surely did drink. On the way home that is. (Well, at least they didn't drive, they walked home since their houses were only 10 minutes away.)

While walking home and stumbling around drunk, they all managed to find a manhole by Mangle's house.   
"Heeeyyyyy, we should goo intoooo iiiiit." * _Hic_ * Huffy said while she fell on the grassy ground.  
"Eheehee, yeeeaaaahhh daaarrling!" Mettaton replied while twirling around.  
* _Belch_ * "Yeah, I guess." Mangle interjected, blushing.  
Merilaux was giving a messed up piggyback ride to Alex, who was not enjoying it one bit.  
"Well, I gotta go home. Th-thanks for the night out" Alex said, walking away.  
"Kayyy, bye Alex." Mangle waved.

Mettaton took out a chainsaw from his inventory and sawed out the opening to the manhole. Everyone jumped into the hole and landed on a old mattress that was placed for safety reasons. Little did they know that, the manhole they jumped into was the Reset Surveillance Center!  
"Ooohhh, shiinnyyy!" Huffy squeaked out.  
She surveyed the whole room. On the right, there was a table with a telephone, stacks of papers and magazines (including some mole porn), soda cans, and a big box of pizza untouched. There was a box with some yellow miner helmets with some pickaxes by a pair of what looked like massage chairs, but they weren't. They actually zoomed back into some unknown area. There was also a sometimes broken TV the corner of the room. On the left was a locker with unknown stuff in it, and two toilets in back, one of them with a stall door.

Mangle commented, "Well, what are we waitin' for? LETS DO THIIS!!"  
From there, the place became what once was a work place, into a underground ruin (sorta).  
The TV got smashed into bits by a flying pickaxe. Mangle went through all of the pizza and soda, even going the papers and magazines for any porno. Merilaux got on a miner helmet and was grinding herself with the blunt end of the pickaxe, she was soon pumping in and out with the handle of it. Huffy and Mettaton were riding on the two chairs, thinking they were amusement rides. Pretty soon, Mangle needed a bathroom since the pizza didn't agree one bit. He ended up overflowing both toilets with too much toilet paper and, well, shit. It was all fun and games until.... Alex hit the reset button on his Gamecube.

* _Meanwhile_ *  
Resetti and his older brother Don were at Tortimer's island relaxing and enjoying the perfectly crisp air and the bright full moon in the sky.  
"* _Sigh_ * Y'know Sonny? I think ya made a good choice today. I mean, our job was getting a bit stressful for both of us."  
"Mmm, yeah Don. I'm just wondering if that lil place of ours is safe."  
"I'm very sure it is. It's locked up and all, nobody can get in."  
"Well, I beli-AAAAAAAHHHH!"  
* _BWUAAAP BWUAAP BWUAAP BWUAAP_ *  
At that point, Resetti's phone went off. It usually went off like that if someone broke into the Reset Center or if a reset occurred while they were not in the RSC. (Think of the alarm as the Australian Emergency Alert System SEWS.)  
"Oh shit. Shitshitshit, lemme check...."  
** **There has been a code 64 reset at House 343 and Intruders have been at the Surveillance Center. Thank you, and have a nice day!** **  
"Grrrgh, Don..."  
"What's wrong Sonny? What happened??"  
"* _Someone broke into the Reset Center while we were GONE!!_ *"  
"Sonny, calm down, please."  
"* _About_ * ** **WHAT** **!?"  
"I mean, if it's that bad, we can go investigate."  
"We have to leave, ** **now** **."  
"O-ok then."

** **Scene change** **

"Alright Sonny, here we a-* _gasp_ * The manhole's-a gone! How!?!"  
"I DONT KNOW!!"  
"Well, let's check inside."  
Everyone was having fun until...  
"** ***** ** _GRRAAAAAHHAGGHHH!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE!?!_** ***" Shrieked Resetti at the very top of his lungs with all of his might. Everyone froze in their tracks and looked at Resetti with shock.  
"** **WHA-WHATYA DOING WITH MY PICKAXE!!?!? THAT MEANS ALOT TO ME!!** **" He screamed at Merilaux.  
"Wha-Agh! What was I doing!?"  
"Somethin' ya weren't supposed to be doing. Give me the pickaxe and put your clothes on, Ashley." Don ordered her to hand it over and put her clothes back on.   
"Who did that to our TV?" Don asked as he pulled another out of the now dead television.  
"We're not sure." Mangle responded.  
Resetti gave a dirty ass glare to Huffy and Mettaton. "* _Mettaton...Huffy....I know you two. Actually, I know you_ ** _ **all**_ ** *very well. Get out of our chairs, right NOW."* He growled under gritted teeth. Don stepped back to give Sonny some room.  
* _Ahem_ *  
"I dunno what ANY of you were thinking when ya came in here to break in a have yet little party, but I can * _very well_ * smell alcohol on all of ya. I can also smell LIES, so don't even think about lyin' to me. Now... Who's idea was this!?"  
"Um... It was mine darling. Look, we just decided to come in here and....uhhh.... Um.... Ehhhh.....well..... I forget." Mettaton replied and went to twiddling with his fingers.  
"Oh jeez, unmm....we just wanted to see if you had anything that could get us some....money. YEAH, MONEY!" Merilaux said.  
"Look, I'm sorry Resetti. I really am... Pleeze don't hurt meeeee.... Waa-ha-ha-haah!!!" Huffy cried with tears in her eyes.  
"I was just hungry." Mangle simply stated while clutching at his aching stomach.  
"ENOUGH!" Resetti interjected, "I have heard enough from everyone, an' I've got a punishment fer all of you! As of that..... YOURE * _FIRST_ *, MANGLE!" Mangle gave him a wide-eyed look, and proceeded to walk up to Resetti. Mangle got over his knee, ass up, and ready. "Heh, think a' this as a comeback fer' the time ya tried to spank me! Ga ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
* _Oh god, what is he gonna do?_ * Don thought, at the same time as Mangle did as well.

Resetti began to lift up his skirt and pull down his panties for all of glory to see. Mangle closed his eyes, hoping it would be over soon. Resetti brought his hand up...  
* _Smack_ *  
Damn, no warm up on the skirt, panties or anything! He's already on with the spanking. Mangle eyes shot open while his body jolted. Resetti was already onto his right doing the same thing.  
* _Smack_ *  
"GAH!" Mangle jolted up second time. Pretty soon, Resetti had a pace going, alternating.  
* _Smack_ * * _Smack_ *  * _Smack_ * * _Smack_ *  
"Ah! Geez Resetti, that on-  
* _SMACK_ * "No talkin'!"  
"Aghh, kayyyy......"

* _5 minutes later_ *

Mangle was already sniffling with tears in his eyes. His bottom was tender to touch, but Resetti wasn't done yet. He got out a large wooden hairbrush from his overall pocket and tapped it on his booty. "So, are ya learnin' yer lesson yet?"  
"Y-yessir, I am. * _Sniffle_ *"  
"Good boy... maybe I'll be easier on your second part....OR NOT!"  
Resetti brought it up on his dark pink ass.....  
* _Whack!_ *  
"GrAAAGH! Oh FUCK, THAT HURT!"  
"Language!!" From there, Resetti rained down 10 whacks at rapid fire.  
"Aagh! I'm s-sorry!"  
And he continued to go at a normal pace, while beating down on Mangle's poor butt.  
* _Whack!_ * * _Whack!_ * * _Whack!_ * * _Whack!_ *   
"* _Gasp_ * Owww.... Please, I'm sorry" Mangle wept while mercilessly being spanked at a strong force.

* _50 swats later_ *

Mangle just laid there, limp as a dead body. His bottom was now a blistered bright red, as he slowly got up.  
* _Sniff_ * "I'm sorry."  
"It's ok, Mangle." Don slowly got up and hugged him as all that Mangle did was cry softly.

"You are free to go, Mister Mangle."

"* _Huffy, you're next..._ *"  
"NOOOOOO, I don't want tooooo-  
"* _NOW!_ *"  
Huffy grabbed onto Don's leg tightly for protection, as Resetti got up from the stool he was sitting on and grabbed her from his leg. Don gave his younger brother a quick glare before looking apologetic to Huffy. "I'm sorry sweetheart...." He whispered before looking down at where Huffy grabbed onto him.  
At this point, Huffy was scared beyond belief on what Resetti was going to do with her.   
Huffy was placed onto the table back down, legs up. Resetti's palm was too big for her bottom, so he ended up using a spatula.  
Resetti brought up the spatula...

* _Spack!_ *  
"Oweeeeeee!!"  
* _Spack Spack!_ *  
"Waa-ha-ha-haah! It hurts!"  
"It's supposed to, now QUIT WHININ' YA DAMN BRAT!"  
* _SPACK!_ *  
Huffy let out a scream of pain from her agony.

* _2 minutes later_ *

Huffy was crying her eyes out from her only light pink bottom, as it wasn't that bad already. Resetti had warned her if she kept squirming during her punishment, she'd be getting the spoon.

"I warned ya Huffy..... But you didn't listen."  
"No no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-AAAAAAAAAH!!!"

* _Thwack!_ *  
Huffy just bawled her eyes out while he just beat away.   
Then, Resetti paused for a second.  
"When I tell ya NOT to do somethin', what do ya do?"  
There was no response.  
* _Thwack thwack thwack!_ *  
"ANSWER ME!!"  
"I-I DONT DO IIITTT!!" Poor Huffy just cried and cried and cried her lungs out. To her, this was torture!  
"That's right, ya DONT DO IT!"

* _40 swats later_ *

* _Thwa-CRACK!_ *  
"Huh? Did it seriously just break!?"  
Huffy was now limp on the table with a almost red ass.  
"Y-you know what, SCRAM YA LITTLE SHIT!"  
Huffy darted out of the RSC where Mangle was laying by a tree by the manhole, waiting for the pain to disperse.

"Well well well, 2 down, 2 to go. Looks like you're third, DAAAHLING!!" Shrieked Resetti.  
Mettaton looked up at him with a terrified look, and slowly went to him. He was already scared enough on what happened to Huffy, so would be his current fate.  
"* _Hmmm hmm hmph! Are you ready my dear??_ *"  
"Ok.... I guess darling. The fabulous Mettaton is ready for anything."  
"** **GOOD! CUZ YER IN FER ONE HELL OF A RIDE!!** **"  
"A-Ah!"  
Resetti had already taken off Mettaton's pants and had begun spanking him with a plastic hairbrush.  
* _Thwack_ *  
"Ow! Darling, can't we talk this out?"  
"NOPE!" * _THWACK_ *  
"Nnngh!"  
Resetti was already 30 seconds in, and he was beating him at full force.  
* _Thwack_ * * _Thwack_ * * _Thwack_ *  
"Aaaaaahhh!! I need to be presentable for my show tomorrow!!"  
"I could fucking care less about yer damn show!!"

* _2 minutes later_ *

Mettaton was so close to tears. Sniffling, he looked up at his already red ass and tried to rub it.   
"You thought I was done, huh? Well, HERE'S AN ENCORE!!"  
At that moment, Resetti brought up a doubled over belt....  
* _Crack!_ *  
"OWWEEEEEE~!!" Mettaton was now crying in hysterics right after that first blow with the mole's old belt.  
* _Crack!_ * * _Crack!_ * * _Crack!_ * * _Crack!_ * * _Crack!_ *  
"OWWWW, IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SO-HO-HO-HORRRYYY!!" Mettaton's crying was uncontrollable at the moment.

* _20 whacks later_ *  
He was finished with the bratty robot, as he got up and pulled up his pants onto a crimson red booty.  
"GOOD DAY TO YOU, YA BITCH!!!"

"Hmph, I honestly woulda let yet a off. But.... ** **IF YOU HADN'T DECIDED TO FUCK MY PICKAXE, THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENIN' ASHLEY KAMUZAN MERILAUX!!!!!** **"  
"Guess what mate, I honestly don't give a single fuck on what you're going to do. Let's just get this done and over with."  
Resetti, in a blind rage, grabbed Merilaux by her arm and spanked her with a large paddle that was nearby.  
* _WHACK!_ *  
"GAHH!"  
* _WHACK!_ *  
"Resetti mate, could ya g-  
* _WHACK!_ * "SHUT UP!!"  
"Ack! Mmkay."  
* _WHACK!_ *  
"How old are ya?  
"I'm..... 15. The same age as Mangle."  
"Ooh, I see.... BWA HA HA HAAAH!!!"  
* _WHACK!_ *  
"Mate, * _sniff_ * m'sorry."

* _40 swats later_ *

Merilaux wasn't even halfway done through, even though she already had a almost dark red butt.

"Well, HERE GOES NOTHIN'!!!" Resetti brought down a rattan cane, the worst was to come.....

* _Whish_ *

"AAAH!! * _Hic_ * Resetti, please!! Just STOP, IVE HAD ENOUGH!!"  
* _Whish_ *  
Merilaux just screamed out in pain. Normally, she would get spanked by her friends just for fun, or occasionally by her mom as a punishment. But this, was something else....  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"  
  
* _12 swats later_ *

Merilaux was * _beyond_ * hysterical and was trying was walk around with an almost bruised, "dark as the night" red bottom. She eventually made her way out.

"Uhhh, Don? Doooonn? I'm finished with them!"

"Ｓｏｎｎｙ，　ｗｈｙ　ｄｉｄ　ｙｏｕ　ｄｏ　ｔｈａｔ？! " Don yelled at Sonny with a menacing glare.  
"Becuz I COULD!!"  
"What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little shit? Ill have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and Ive been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and Im the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. Youre fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and thats just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little clever comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldnt, you didnt, and now youre paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. Youre fucking dead, kiddo."  
"Well, Don... "  
"I've had enough of your shit, Sonny Resetti. Go the fuck to sleep."

* _The next morning_ *

Mettaton woke up out of bed, resetting his progress to forget about what happened the night before. As he stepped out of his house, Resetti popped out of the ground by his mailbox. Instead of his usual angry and gruff appearance, he appeared somberly upset. His eyes were slightly sunken and his nose even looked a bit droopy. He looked up at Mettaton in the absolute silence and took a deep breath.

"Mettaton EX, I am gravely sorry for what I did to you and your friends yesterday night. I regret the fact that I..... Well, did what I did to ya. So... * _Sniff_ * I, um, just wanna.... * _Gasp_ * I dunno what to say here."  
At the moment, Resetti was out of his hole leaning against the mailbox, crying his poor eyes out. Mettaton was shocked at a sight! He had NEVER seen Resetti cry before! He generally saw him as a guy who kept his emotions in 24/7, but he was wrong, * _very_ * wrong. Resetti actuallly would sometimes take time out of his job to have a small session where he just, cry. Sometimes his brother Don would be there to reassurely hug him or heck, cry along with him. Mettaton didn't know what to do at the moment. He tried distracting him from his sadness at first.  
"Hey, don't cry Resetti! I have something that'll make you feel better!!"  
"What do you MEAN, make me feel better!? Can't you see that I care about you? Seriously, I care about EVERYONE'S well being, especially Don's. I always, ALWAYS put family and friends before me. And I can assure you that will NEVER change!"  
Mettaton was only slightly aback by this.  
"Metta, I really do care about ya. Hell, I even LOVE you at times."  
"D-do you really think that?"  
"YES! I DO WITH ALL OF MY FUCKING HEART!!"  
At that moment, Resetti pulled out a giant chocolate heart in somewhat messy writing saying "I LUV U METTATON".  
Mettaton was speechless, tears welled up in his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around him. Mettaton went closer and gave Resetti a small kiss on his furry cheek.  
"Thank you, Sonny, I will cherish you with my soul."  
"Heh, I know you will, Mettaton."

 


End file.
